feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Mining Laser
The mining laser is a more advanced mining tool than the different Mining Drills, offering many different modes of mining (such as Scatter and Explosive) and more efficient mining, most notably, the ability for a single shot to penetrate a line of multiple blocks. The laser is used by right clicking. When used, it will release a small laser pulse which will travel in a straight line at several blocks a second, instantly mining any block it comes into contact with (assuming the block can be mined) The mining laser holds a charge of 200,000 EU, allowing for 160 shots in normal mode, however, each shot can penetrate up to 6 stone blocks or 24 dirt blocks, meaning that a single charge can potentially mine 960 stone blocks or 3840 dirt blocks. Note that the mining laser cannot mine through Obsidian or Glass. It works on most non-vanilla blocks, as expected. Because a single shot will mine through several blocks, the tool can be too powerful if you are trying to find ore without mining it, e.g. if you are trying to maximize diamonds with a Fortune pick, the laser may accidentally shoot through a stone block and then the diamond ore, dropping only 1 diamond each. Recipe 1. Redstone Dust 2. Energy Crystal 4. Advanced Alloy 1. Advanced Circuit * 23 Redstone (Ingots can be used to replace redstone in recipe of Electric circuits and Advanced circuit to double output) * 6 Rubber * 3 Copper * 2 Glowstone Dust * 2 Lapis Lazuli * 7 Refined Iron * 6 Tin * 6 Bronze * 2 Diamonds / Rubies Modes and Power The Mining Laser can store 200,000 EU. EU consumption depends on the relative difficulty of the particular block. In this chart, block penetration is based on smoothstone and dirt. For explosive shots the EU rates are much higher. The penetration distance of a Mining Laser is dependent on the mode. If left in Low-Focus Mode it can mine faster than a diamond drill with half the consumption and 20x more EU storage. The mode can be changed by holding down the mode button (default "M" - Mode Switch Key) and right clicking. Note that some mods may conflict with this key, so it may help to change it in the key configurations. Note: In v1.64 the mining laser will sometimes not fire in horizontal mode. Changing to a different mode restores it's function. Super-Heat mode was added in 1.90. fired on a sand or cobblestone, the block will be replaced with a glass/stone block instead of dropping sand/cobblestone. Doing so immediately terminates the beam. When a super-heat laser beam is fired at a block such as stone, where the 'normal' drop can be smelted into the block itself, the block will be dropped as if it's 'normal' drop has been smelted. Charging This tool may only be charged in an MFE or MFSU or another power storage device with greater capabilities. This item can instantaneously be charged from a lappack or greater even when on one shot left. Usage: When using the Mining Laser for long mining expeditions, a LapPack (300,000 EU Storage) & Digger's Backpack (Each holds 960 Cobblestone) are highly recommended, due to the high amount of Cobblestone being collected using Long-Range or Explosive Mode. Other info *It is possible to do a super jump by firing an explosive laser at your feet while jumping simultaneously. This will propel you as high as an average redwood/fir tree. Be warned though, this could easily kill you due to the explosive force or fall damage. Be sure to have high tier armor (like quantum) before attempting this. Even then, do this with caution as one wrong move (jumping too late after firing/not jumping) can kill a person with a full set of fully charged quantum armor. **This was tested in FTB Ultimate 1.1.2 (current version) *If this is fired too much at once in scatter mode, the world will lag due to excess of entities. Video How To Make And Use A Mining Laser Category:Tool Category:IndustrialCraft 2